Head-mounted devices, which may include helmets, goggles, glasses, or other configurations mountable onto a user's head, generally incorporate display and computer functionality. Head-mounted devices may provide an enhanced viewing experience for multimedia, which may be applied to training, work activities, recreation, entertainment, daily activities, playing games, or watching movies, just to name a few examples.
Head-mounted devices may track a user's head position to enable a realistic presentation of 3D scenes through the use of motion parallax, for example. Knowing the position of the user's head relative to the display, a processor of the head-mounted device may change displayed views of 3D virtual objects and scenes. Accordingly, a user may observe and inspect virtual 3D objects and scenes in a natural way as the head-mounted device reproduces the way the user sees physical objects. Unfortunately, an image or video of objects and scenes may be blurred or include undesirable color artifacts if the user's gaze direction changes rapidly.